1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for a communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) service.
2. Description of the Related Art
M2M technology is being researched and technologies that allow M2M devices to join and communicate with M2M networks in order to enable applications running on the M2M devices to communicate with the applications running on various control nodes (i.e., servers, or other similar devices) in the Internet are being developed and defined. In order to facilitate this communication, an M2M core network is designated with a role of facilitating dynamic provisioning of devices with service parameters and registration of M2M devices for enabling the application-level access. M2M Automated Bootstrap is a procedure that runs between an M2M device and an M2M network in order to perform the dynamic provisioning of the device.